


Castle of Glass

by Kotokoshka



Series: Heartattack [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Официально: Гари Невилл отправлен в отставку с поста главного тренера «Валенсии».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Linkin Park - Castle of Glass  
> Сиквел к http://archiveofourown.org/works/6703138

Он сам себе кажется хрустальным, будто только задень пальцем, и по всему телу трещины пойдут. Выработанная за годы работы на телевидении улыбка, не слишком широкая, но и не слишком сдержанная, приклеилась к лицу, рот горит, словно Гари кто-то дал пощечину, и удар пришелся прямо по губам.

Он же понимал, что все предрешено, никакого конца сезона, никаких вторых шансов, тут бы первую попытку довести до конца… Тогда почему же в ушах звенит, словно вокруг него рассыпаются стеклянные стены, за которым он прятался, убеждая себя, что не все еще потеряно? Осколки врезаются в спину, протыкая легкие, пропитывая кровью его белоснежную рубашку, которую сегодня утром так старательно наглаживала жена. Эмма, которая поехала с ним в другую страну, строить новую жизнь. Только их новый дом оказался из тонкого непрочного стекла, еще несколько месяцев назад казавшегося пуленепробиваемым. Сегодня Питер выстрелил с близкого расстояния, нарушая к черту все законы физики, дырявя то единственное, за чем Гари прятался последние дни, не желая знать, сколько еще осталось.

Коридор бесконечный. Лабиринт, как в каком-то фильме для подростков, нужно до заката вернуться домой, чтобы тебя не сожрали местные чудовища. Здесь в роли монстров — камеры и микрофоны. Гари делает несколько шагов, где-то в глубине души боясь выглядеть неуверенно, но всем плевать. Руководство его теперь уже бывшего клуба выходит из просторного кабинета Лима, даже не оглядываясь на Гари Невилла, застывшего возле пыльного окна.

Гари Невилл. Бывший защитник «Манчестер Юнайтед». Бывший ведущий «Monday Night Football». Бывший тренер «Валенсии».

Бывший без будущего.

Он сжимает кулаки с такой силой, что кости вот-вот треснут, пальцы отвалятся, с лишним шумом рассыплются по полу, и все увидят, что он разваливается на месте, словно хлипкая стена. Самоконтроль дал трещину, теперь оттуда сочится боль, отравляющая кровь. Извечный оплот защиты, бетонный Нев, наводящий ужас на форвардов, лучший латераль своего поколения, оставивший в истории кроваво-красный след и свое собственное сердце с эмблемой «Манчестер Юнайтед». Его всю карьеру награждали этими сравнениями, к которым теперь навсегда прилепится слово «бывший».

Болтун. Английское чучело. Неудачник.

Под ребром колет, резко, как от впившейся иглы. Боль просачивается глубже, ползет куда-то в желудок, размазывается по позвоночнику, и вот уже все тело дребезжит, как туго натянутая струна. От алых лучей закатного солнца, заглядывающего в окно, глазам делается невыносимо горячо. Гари прикрывает веки, под которыми будто осколки или мелкий песок с ближайшего пляжа. Каменный, несгибаемый Невилл, которому хочется задушиться своей же капитанской повязкой, хранящейся дома с тех времен…

… Когда он не был «бывшим».

Солнце прожигает пиджак, и Гари быстро отстраняется от раскаленного стекла, все еще не желая смотреть никуда, кроме как на свои раздражающе блестящие ботинки. Боль отступает, когтями царапая спину, прячась, чтобы в самый неподходящий момент снова наброситься и сожрать его с потрохами. Единственная здравая мысль сейчас — уехать отсюда, чтобы больше никогда не видеть проклятых стен Местальи, которые глядят с немым укором, с каждой секундой сжимаясь и превращаясь в его могилу. Фил что-то говорил про «попрощаться с командой», но Гари, собственноручно закрыв крышку гроба, посылает к херам собачьим футболистов, помощников, физиотерапевтов — всех.

Катитесь. Пусть весь этот испанский балаган катиться к черту. Питер, команда… Все.

Внутренне сжимаясь, он спускается на первый этаж и идет к выходу, ожидая увидеть там кого угодно — безликую беснующуюся толпу, пришедшую надругаться над его трупом, стервятников с камерами, полицию с автоматами наперевес. И, что самое страшное, болельщиков, которые будут кричать ему вслед, искренне радуясь изгнанию «неудачника номер один». Да пусть лучше разорвут его на части, вернее, не его, а то, что еще не успело разбиться о мраморный пол коридоров Местальи.

Парковка перед стадионом пуста — солнце нещадно палит по асфальту, расчерчивая багряными узорами урны и белые столбы фонарей, единственной компании Невилла в данный момент. Он замирает на последней ступеньке, как в последний раз вдыхая пыльный валенсийский воздух, перемешанный с запахом травы, бензина и почему-то попкорна. Жаль, что воздух нельзя увезти с собой, он ему нравился…

За спиной слышатся чьи-то шаркающие шаги. «Будь я тренером, непременно отчитал бы игрока за такую походку», — приходит ему в голову непрошеная мысль, от которой снова щемит в груди.

— Мне жаль.

Напряжение трещит всего из-за одной фразы, от которой от Гари отваливается знатный кусок — рассыпается, осколками брызгая на белые кроссовки стоящего рядом Дениса.

— Мне тоже, — хрипло отвечает абсолютно чужой голос. Гари кажется, что он даже рта не раскрыл, как чревовещатель.

Денис щурится, делано не глядя на Невилла, который сует в руки в карманы брюк, чтобы хоть куда-то их девать, а то желание схватить самого себя за шею и к херам сломать позвоночник слишком велико. Но оно намного меньше желания…

Нет, хватит.

— Ты теперь… куда? — несмело спрашивает Черышев, ковыряя кроссовком выбоину на ступеньке. Гари смотрит на эту здоровенную трещину, почему-то похожую на него. Он сам — трещина в жизни этого русского мальчика с большим будущим. Господи, как же все это…

— Домой. Куда ж еще, — усмехается Гари. Усмехается через невыносимый звон в ушах, через вопли его вскипевшего от жары мозга.

— Домой? — Черышев на глазах бледнеет, сливаясь со своей футболкой, на которой красуется эмблема «летучих мышей». Гари цепляется взглядом за этот недоромбик и давит в себе желание оторвать его с мясом и выкинуть в ближайшую урну. Теперь при слове «Валенсия» у него будет дергаться глаз, так что лучше сразу найти хорошего невролога.

— Да. Мне здесь нечего делать…

Гари договорить не успевает, потому что Денис тут же перестает грустно улыбаться. На его лице — злость. Ничем не прикрытая, чистая, по-детски наивная, но такая с ног сшибающая, что Невилл невольно оглядывается в поисках опоры.

— Ты специально это говоришь? Тебя ударили, теперь меня решил треснуть?

— Рот закрой, — обрывает его Невилл, — не хватало тут твоих мальчуковых истерик.

Денис несколько раз молча открывает и закрывает рот, как выброшенная на берег полудохлая рыба. Теперь они глядят друг на друга и воздух между ними оседает куда-то под ноги, хотя еще недавно он нагревался до плюс пятидесяти от одних лишь случайно брошенных взглядов.

— Мне все равно, — почти неслышно произносит Черышев. Гари читает эти слова у него по губам, но сам упрямо держит рот закрытым. «Все кончено», — бьется у него в мозгу пойманой птицей колючая мысль. Он не имеет никакого права тащить Чери за собой, в эту выгребную яму под названием «А что дальше?».

— Мне все равно, понимаешь? — уже громче говорит Денис.

— И?

— Ты сказал, что в твоей жизни, кроме футбола, есть еще одна вещь…

Гари дергается, словесный удар приходится куда-то в печень, впору согнуться в три погибели, но он сжимает зубы и все так же прямо стоит.

— И?

— Не говори мне, что сегодня это все пошло по пизде, — Денис ругается. Это бывает так редко, что можно зарубки на дереве делать. Гари как раз хочет этим заняться, даже доску нашел для этой цели…

Хотел.

— Я не собирался этого говорить.

— Невилл, ты не умеешь врать.

Полная и безоговорочная капитуляция. Он и правда не умеет врать. И смотреть на Дениса так, будто ничего между ними не было, Гари тоже не умеет. Не может он и выкинуть из головы, каким отзывчивым и понимающим может быть Чери. Его Чери. Он же все еще его?

— Денис, мне нужно домой, — голос подводит, превращаясь в смесь почему-то прокуренного кашля и нытья. Гари вытаскивает руки из карманов и застегивает пиджак на все пуговицы, превращая одежду в щит, который тут же трещит по швам.

Черышев, потративший все силы на короткую тираду, дышит так громко, что валяющиеся под его ногами осколки Невилла чуть позвякивают, даже в какой-то степени мелодично… Но эта мелодия больше напоминает похоронный марш. Гари разворачивается и делает пару нетвердых шагов, как будто под ногами лед, а не каменные ступеньки.

— Ты приедешь попрощаться? — догоняет его странно звонкий голос Дениса.

Кажется, он разбил и его тоже.

Господи.

— Нет, — бросает Гари, торопливо уходя к машине, одиноко стоящей на пустой парковке.

 

Поздней ночью, которая Денису все еще кажется продолжением этого непрекращающегося кошмарного дня, в его квартире раздаются три торопливых, словно догоняющих друг друга, звонка. Трель вгрызается Черышеву в мозги, высверливая там дырки резкими звуками. Он с трудом поднимается с развороченной кровати, с которой содрано и свалено кучей постельное белье, и идет открывать, зная, что за дверью стоит Пако, всегда чувствующий, когда Черышеву хочется завыть. Пако и бутылка виски. Вот и все, что сейчас нужно.

Не думать, не вспоминать, не жалеть. Не-вилл.

Дверь поддается не сразу. Лампочка в коридоре не горит, поэтому Денис не разбирает, кто стоит перед ним, и просто отходит в сторону, пропуская незваного гостя. Если это маньяк или грабители — хрен с ним.

— Я забыл сказать тебе, — слышится из темноты, — что мой дом там, где ты. Хотя бы этой ночью.

Говорят, что разбитое стекло склеить нельзя.

Но можно попробовать. Один день оно точно продержится.


End file.
